They Don't Know About Us
by SIUFan
Summary: CeCe finally finds out the truth Deuce has been hiding from her all this time. I suck at summaries okay? Deuce/CeCe, Bits of Runther. Enjoy!


** HEY HEY HEY GUYS! I'M SO EXITED TO BRING TO YOU THIS UNQUALITY DECE STORY! YAY! OKAY NOW, ENJOY AND STUFFS.**

**DISCLAIMER: YES, BECAUSE THE OWNER OF SIU WILL REALLY BE WRITING STORYS ABOUT RTD.**

* * *

**_CeCe POV:_**

" And that's all there is for tonight! Thanks for celebrating Shake It Up's big birthday bash with us!" Gary said with the most enthusiasm a person who had been hosting a show for five hours straight, could have. As the buzzer went of indicating the end of the show, everyone went their own separate ways.

"I'm glad that's over. I couldn't take any more of Rocky and CeCe's horrible dancing. It was like watching a goat trying to knit a sweater." Tinka said loud enough so we could clearly hear her. Normally, Gunther would be snickering at her side comments, but if he did, he would probably earn a punch from his so called "girlfriend". I never quite understood the odd relationship between Gunther and Rocky. Their whole relationship was like a game of cat and mouse. One minute they're flirting with each other, the next minute, they're having a big heated argument about petty little things. It was always Gunther chasing after Rocky when Rocky wasn't interested, or Rocky chasing after Gunther when Gunther wasn't interested. Too confusing if you ask me.

I would have retaliated but I had other places to be and I couldn't be bothered to waste my breath on Tinka. I was going to surprise Deuce, my boyfriend of seven months, by showing up at Crusty's and helping him with his job. It's the least I could so since he was going to be stuck in that dump for the whole night and everybody else was enjoying themselves at Shake It Up Chicago. That's why I loved our relationship; no games, complications, or confusions. Just love.

I picked up my gym bag and made my way to Rocky where she was sitting next to Gunther and they were arguing about who knows what. "See you later." I said as I gave her and Gunther a small wave.

She stopped arguing with Gunther and looked up at me. "Where are you going?"

"Crusty's." I said as I pushed my bangs to the other side of my face. "By the way do you ha-" I was about to continue when I figured out that she had turned her attention back to Gunther and they were now arguing about something different. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door in order to make my way over to Crusty's.

...

I quietly entered Crusty's back door which lead to the freezer, with the key I "stole" from Deuce. I unlocked the freezer door and took out a big tub of strawberry ice cream and was about to open it when I heard some voices coming from the kitchen. I moved closer so I could hear their voices much clearer.

"What if she finds out?" I heard a female voice speak.

"I don't think she will." I heard a male voice speak. A familiar voice. Deuce's voice. But who was it he was talking to and more importantly, what did they mean?

I peeked through the gap of the door and looked he was. Deuce. Kissing Dina Garcia. I couldn't breath. _My_ boyfriend was cheating on me with _Dina. _I instantly dropped the tub of ice cream, forgetting the loud sound it would make. They looked in my direction and caught me running away.

"Cece! hold up, its not what it looks like!" Deuce caught up to me and took hold of my shoulder, turning me around to face him.

"I think its exactly what it looks like. How could you?" I whispered to him as I shrugged his arms of me and ran out the back door.

* * *

_**Rocky POV:**_

"I hate you so much." I whispered into Gunther's ear as I rested my head on his chest.

"The feeling's mutual." He responded while he played with my hair.

"You know, Gunth-" I was about to continue when Lindsey, a complete air head, came up to us.

"Hey Gunther, would you like to dance?" She gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Sur-" Gunther was about to finish when I cut him off.

"No, he would not like to dance." I said as my voice raised.

Lindsey scoffed. "And you are?"

"His girlfr-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence because I wasn't really his girlfriend." A friend who is very overprotective of him." I said replacing my words.

"Ladies, ladies, there's enough Gunther to go around." Gunther gave a small laugh and winked at us.

I was about to respond when I got a text from CeCe:

_Can you come over? ASAP._

I wonder what she wants.."I'm going to CeCe's house. Don't miss me too much." I told Gunther as I gave him smirk.

he shrugged "Fine by me. It only means I can spend more time with Lindsey."

This boy knows how to push my buttons. "On second thoughts, you're coming with me." I pulled him by his shirt collar and made my way out of the studio.

...

"CeCe?" I said as I opened her door with the spare key she gave me. I walked up to her room door to find that it was locked."CeCe, open the door."

"No." I heard CeCe say in a muffled tone.

I was getting impatient "CeCe, If you don't open this door in ten seconds, Ill brake it down with my bare hands."

"Or you could use the betwinkled laser gun Tinka gave me last year for my birthday?" Gunther offered.

I gave him a strange look." Isn't that illegal?"

"Not if you use th-" Gunther was interrupted by CeCe's voice.

"Gunther's here?" I could hear CeCe say from the other side of the door. "Because I'm not opening the door if he doesn't go."

I looked at Gunther " Shoo. It's a girl thing." I said to him as I gestured him to the door.

He shrugged, raised an eyebrow at me and mouthed "Lindsey" to me, while laughing.

I gave him a warning look." Don't you dare." I said, but he had already left. "Ok CeCe, he's gone. Now will you tell me what's wrong?" I knocked on her door one more time.

Moments passed till CeCe's bedroom door slowly opened. Out came a petite red head all bundled up in her PJ's. She looked like she had been crying, and her eyes were red and puffy. "D-Deuce c-c-cheated on me." She finally let out as tears started streaming down her face.

I immediately took hold of her."What do you mean Deuce cheated on you?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were the most perfect couple. They had the relationship everyone dreamed of, the relationship I dreamed of. Playing cat and mouse with Gunther all the time, isn't as fun as you think it is.

CeCe regained herself."I saw him and Dina kissing at Crusty's." She whispered."Rocky, I thought he loved me."

"I thought he loved you too." I whispered so low that she couldn't hear me. I pulled her in for a hug.

"If he wanted to be with a prettier girl, why didn't he just tell me." She said getting my shoulders wet with her tears.

I frowned."Don't you dare say that. Dina's got nothing on you, and Deuce is just a plain idiot. There will be other fishes in the sea." I whispered into her ears.

"But I want that fish!" She whined.

"I know, I know." The next three hours were spent comforting her as she cried to sleep.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later..**_

_**Deuce POV:**_

"Hey Deuce, CeCe wanted me to give this to you." A girl named Ella, called after me and gave me a note. CeCe. I hadn't heard from her ever since that night..

I sat down and opened the note, and saw that attached to it was the bracelet I had given her for her fifteenth birthday party. Fireballs were all around it and it had the words _My Fireball_ engraved on it.

_My heart still hurts,  
and causes me pain,  
I wish I could just see you again,  
I thought we would be together,  
from now till forever,  
but something took that away,  
we used to laugh,  
we used to love, gosh, all I wanted was your sweet hugs  
but now my heart is squished like a bug  
once again the pain has risen  
now I have to get it back to hidden  
please take care in what ever you do  
but please always know that I did love you..  
Love Always, Your fireball. (P.S:I know what your thinking, Rocky did not write this.)_

And that was when I realized I had made a huge mistake. A mistake that cost me a relationship with the girl I loved most.

* * *

**DONE! YAAAY! SO SORRY FOR THE SUCKISH ENDING! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!**


End file.
